


You Make Me Feel Warm Inside

by chemicalcandy



Series: A Promise We Made One Year Ago [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gerard Way, Floor Sex, Frank Calls Himself Daddy For Fun, Hand Jobs, Lube, M/M, Nipple Play, Riding, Rimming, Teasing, This is also kinda fluffy, Top Frank Iero, making out against a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalcandy/pseuds/chemicalcandy
Summary: Surprisingly, what had happened between Frank and Gerard one month ago changed… nothing. Well, almost nothing.





	You Make Me Feel Warm Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took ages! I wanted to post this way earlier but somehow never really had the motivation to write it. So in case you've forgotten what happened in part one (which would be my fault), you can just read it again [here :)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10436841)

Surprisingly, what had happened between Frank and Gerard one month ago changed… nothing. Well, _almost_ nothing.  
  
Gerard had had this weird feeling in his stomach after that special night a week after Frank’s birthday – the fear that things between the both of them would be awkward and plainly painful.  
  
Only slowly had it faded over the last couple of weeks as he realized how fucking comfortable they still were around each other. Or actually, their friendship seemed to even have improved ever since Frank’s dick had been up Gerard’s ass, no matter how weird that might sound, it was true. Every time they hung out after school, every time they called or texted each other… it just felt so damn natural. Thus, the fact that he had let his best friend take his virginity was incredibly easy for Gerard to accept and live with. He even considered disregarding of the story he was prepared to tell anybody who would ever ask him about his first time and tell them the truth instead, although he _had_ to admit that fictional version of him losing his virginity was also not bad at all. He’d been working out the details even, so now the other person who he fucked in a public bathroom also had a gender, and a name, and was really skilled at dirty talk.  
  
But thinking about it, reality was so much sweeter. Frank and him having sex no longer felt like they had done it out of desperation or pure need, the act had been passionate. Worth remembering. Worth fucking telling people about it. And surprisingly good, considering their knowledge about sex was based on nothing but porn.  
  
Putting emphasis on the _almost_ in “almost nothing had changed” was important, though. Because despite their friendship still being more than intact, Frank and Gerard had discovered a whole new level of displaying trust for each other, one that not only made them connect on an even deeper basis, but fortunately felt fucking fantastic at the same time.  
  
To say the least, the both of them did not only spend their time watching movies or playing video games anymore – although okay, Frank _did_ make sure Gerard wouldn’t forget how he could mercilessly win any round of Mario Kart. But the point was, once having found out how fucking much Frank liked feeling Gerard’s tight ass around his dick, and how, conveniently, Gerard liked having his best friend’s cock in there, sex had become one of their main free time activities.  
  
Even after acknowledging he was homosexual some months ago, Gerard had always seen himself as a top. The thought of having another guy inside of him had always been sort of odd, and honestly nothing he could have ever pictured his own ass being capable of taking.  
  
Now things had changed. A lot. Not that Gerard wasn’t curious anymore as to how it would feel to actually have another dude around his cock, but he was very happy with how Frank and he had set things. Nowadays, his ass barely lived through a day, two at the maximum, without having Frank’s dick inside of it.  
  
Gerard didn’t regret anything.  
  
December had brought along not only a wave of cold, but had also awakened this weirdly joyful and overly excited mood in Frank that he only ever set free in the holiday season. It was endearing to watch, really. Frank would get like this every year, but this time, it was more… intense, in a way. Like he was at peace with himself and the entire universe, always smiling, even wider so whenever he met Gerard’s eyes. He also seemed to have set a daily goal to piss at least seven people off by singing Christmas carols, but well, Gerard, who loved hearing Frank’s voice and see him filled with joy, was never one of them.  
  
They were just coming back from a long and in Gerard’s view way too early trip of Christmas shopping. A thin layer of snow covered the streets and sidewalks, and it was _ass_ cold, yet Frank had insisted on walking all the way to the mall and back, not even letting Gerard argue that they had to carry their bags through the icy town when they could have gotten a cab that Gerard had even offered to pay for. Not wanting to let his best friend ruin the Christmassy atmosphere of feeling the snow crunch under his shoes, Frank had ended the discussion abruptly by promising Gerard a blowjob as soon as they got home, and who was Gerard to turn that down just because his feet were about to die off?  
  
Even his coat was cold when Gerard shrugged it off his shoulders having entered his house, his motions slow and careful as if his body was actually frozen and he feared a limb could break or something. Frank didn’t seem to share his caution because he pushed Gerard against the wall as soon as he had put the item of clothing on the coat rack, hot breath shockingly fast on Gerard’s icebound lips. He instantly felt his face heat up with Frank’s tongue on his bottom lip and his hands on either side of his head, fingers tangled in his hair deliciously, defrosting Gerard’s body. Parting his lips, Frank pushed his tongue into Gerard’s mouth, exploring it as if it was the first time – which it really, really wasn’t – and making those adorable yet incredibly sexy breathy noises, small pants mixed with moans, expressing Frank’s desire for more.  
  
In the back of this mind, Gerard recalled they were probably not home alone because as an eighteen-year-old student, you still had to endure sharing a house with your parents and, in Gerard’s case, also his brother. He tried to remember whether any of those people had told him they were out today, but thinking was incredibly hard with Frank’s lips making the insides of his head swirl like they did just then.  
  
As if on cue, Gerard’s brother’s voice chimed from the living room into the hallway, making Frank’s tongue stop toying with Gerard’s and their breaths hitch.  
  
“Gerard?”  
  
Frank cast his eyes down and pulled back, a bashful smile on his lips as a blush started to form on his cheeks. Fuck, he looked perfect, hair tousled, cheeks pink, lips wet.  
  
“Mikey?” Gerard tried to ignore the way his voice quivered as Frank’s hand retrieved from his body - that suddenly was not that cold anymore.  
  
“Is Frank with you?” Mikey demanded, steadily becoming louder as he approached the hallway. A moment later, Gerard’s brother’s slender form appeared in the doorway with his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
  
“Uh, yeah,” Gerard told him unnecessarily. Frank subtly stepped away from Gerard, hoping what they had done wasn't too obvious, and offered Mikey a smile and an awkward wave.  
  
“I have eyes, Gerard,” Mikey scoffed. As the brother of a bratty fourteen-year-old, Gerard was used to being talked to like this and his steadily bored facial expression, so he bit back an annoyed comment and just shrugged.  
  
“We should… go to my room.”  
  
Frank nodded and picked up his shopping bags from where he had put them on the floor. Gerard wanted to get away from his brother for two reasons – one, pubescent teenagers were tiring and nothing he felt like dealing with at the moment, and two, his cock had jumped to attention during their heated make out session, being in desperate need of Frank’s lips around it as he had promised.  
  
Mikey groaned and rolled his eyes. “You didn’t even bring me anything?” he huffed, shaking his head as if he couldn’t believe what a misery his life was.  
  
“We… we bought stuff for Christmas, Mikey. If we bought something, you’re obviously not getting it now.”  
  
“Try to be more patient,” Frank suggested with a wink that had Mikey glaring at him.  
  
Gerard could see Mikey’s brain working as he tried to come up with a witty response. Deciding this was definitely not the right time to have an argument, Gerard simply grabbed Frank’s wrist and dragged him through the hallway towards the stairs that led to his room in the basement. Frank, who did not understand why Gerard made them both leave all of the sudden, threw a vague “See you” in Mikey’s direction before concentrating on where his feet were walking, not wanting to fall down the stairs.  
  
“Eager much?” he whispered in Gerard’s ear once they had reached the bottom of the stairs, hurrying towards Gerard’s room.  
  
“ _Much_ ,” Gerard confirmed with a smile. His worries about Mikey were wiped from his mind once he had opened the door and Frank was pushing him against the wall right next to it, the back of his head pressed against his huge Morrissey poster he _usually_ was very fond of. Frank’s mouth caught Gerard’s in another wild kiss that was all teeth and tongue, the both of them growing hungrier by the minute. A loud groan slipped from Gerard’s lips into Frank’s mouth when the latter ground their crotches together, creating some well-needed friction on their hard-ons, and making Gerard grip Frank’s shoulder for support.  
  
When Gerard emitted another sharp pant, Frank removed his lips from Gerard’s mouth to plant numerous kisses on his jaw and neck instead. Gerard threw his head back and moaned in pleasure, relishing the feeling of Frank nibbling on his throat, careful not to leave any marks because _that_ would be difficult to explain.  
  
“You- You’ve promised me something,” Gerard reminded Frank shakily. His dick was throbbing in his pants, and even the way Frank kept rutting into him just wasn’t enough – he needed his mouth, now.  
  
Frank chuckled and took a bit of Gerard’s skin between his teeth, sucking on it lightly. “I know,” he then whispered teasingly. “I’m just getting you warmed up.”  
  
“Asshole,” Gerard whined, rocking his hips forward in need. “Come _on_.”  
  
“You could at least ask me a bit nicer.”  
  
Frank was snaking a hand between their bodies, aiming for Gerard’s dick to cup through his pants and rub it. Gerard cursed under his breath, silently praying Frank would just take his fucking clothes off already.  
  
“Please,” Gerard grunted impatiently and simultaneously tried to push Frank down to his knees.  
  
“Please _what_?”  
  
“Fuck you,” Gerard mewled. Frank was just a teasing douche who obviously didn’t realize _how_ desperate Gerard was for it, but man, his voice. It was low and gravely, unlike his usual one. It was fucking sexy. “Please, Frankie, suck me off?”  
  
Frank chuckled, and Gerard could feel him nod against his neck. “Of course, Gee.” Gerard whined as he watched him drop to his knees gracefully, their eyes locked the entire time, and for a moment Gerard felt so fucking needy his knees were about to give out as well. He gripped the desk next to him, fingers digging into the wooden surface hard as Frank skillfully undid his pants and shoved them down his legs. “Off,” he muttered, so Gerard helped him get rid of them, lifting his legs one at a time so Frank could undress him.  
  
Once Gerard was naked from the waist down, Frank was gripping his hips tightly, pinning him to the wall, and attacked his hard cock with his lips. Gerard tried to thrust his hips forward, but Frank’s hands were keeping him in place firmly, which was frustrating but so damn hot at the same time. He didn’t have anything to compare this to, but he felt like Frank’s blowjobs were fucking heaven-sent. Seriously. His mouth was always hot and so damn wet around him, his tongue massaging him in just the right places.  
  
It was circling his tip just then, agonizingly slowly as Frank kept looking up at his best friend. His eyes were fucking provoking. He knew what a giant tease he was being getting Gerard so damn worked up, and fuck, why couldn’t he just take him into his mouth already? Gerard knew for a fact that Frank loved blowjobs, whether he was on the giving or receiving end.  
  
“Come on, Frank,” he urged him in a whiny voice. His hands moved down to tangle in Frank hair, subtly pushing him closer, making Frank smirk slightly. “ _Please_?”  
  
And finally he opened his mouth and went down willingly, taking about half of Gerard’s dick in at once. Gerard gasped loudly, eyes slipping shut as the incredible pleasure ran through his veins, making his body buzz, and feel warm and tingly. Fuck, Frank was good; he kept just like this for a few seconds, lips tight around his best friend’s shaft, and breathing slowly as if he was getting used to the feeling. Then his tongue started licking at Gerard’s underside, and holy shit, how could he even be so good at this?  
  
Gerard’s hands tightened in Frank’s hair without his consent and he spilled moans. Vaguely he reminded himself that Mikey was upstairs, probably watching TV but still, theoretically, able to hear them. He stuffed his fist into his mouth as far as it would go and bit down harshly. Frank hummed around him and sunk further down until he almost had Gerard’s entire length in his mouth. Gerard’s eyes rolled back in his head as Frank built a mind-blowing pace, sinking down on his dick repeatedly, making noises like _he_ was getting his cock sucked.  
  
Gerard was getting close embarrassingly fast. He’d been half-hard ever since Frank had promised him the blowjob, and the way Frank’s mouth was working on him, relentless and fucking gentle at the same time, had Gerard on the brink within a few minutes.  
  
Suddenly the heat around his dick was gone and Gerard looked down to find Frank gazing up at him, his fist still moving up and down and his thumb fucking wiping over his tip, digging into the slit, and Gerard had serious trouble breathing. “What’s wrong, Gerard?” Frank asked, smirking at him, his voice like honey as if he hadn’t had his best friend’s cock in his throat ten seconds ago. “You gonna cum?”  
  
“Frankie,” Gerard panted weakly after reluctantly removing his hand from his own mouth, another loud groan he _prayed_ had gone unnoticed by Mikey slipping from his lips when Frank decided to lick the oozing pre-cum off Gerard’s slit. “You’re so fucking good with your mouth, _Jesus_.”  
  
“Yeah?” He took Gerard’s tip in once again, fucking nibbling and sucking on it with his eyes locked with Gerard’s. _Fucking hell_. Gerard nodded heftily, feeling like his dick was going to explode right in Frank’s mouth. But then it was gone, leaving him panting and close to begging. “You wanna cum in my mouth, Gee? Want me to taste you?”  
  
Gerard could only moan, his dick pulsing against Frank’s fingers and his lips, because holy _shit_ , he didn’t just say that. They had exchanged blowjobs quite often over the last weeks but never had they actually finished in each other’s mouths, something stopping them from doing so, be it respect, or fear the one receiving might not like it. Whatever it was, Frank seemed to be able to take a step forward.  
  
But no matter how fucking hot the mere thought of finishing in Frank’s mouth was – it was not what Gerard wanted. Not right now, anyway. What he wanted, what he needed, was Frank’s dick in his ass. So fucking bad. That was how he wanted to cum.  
  
He shook his head, smirking inwardly at Frank’s confused face, and moved his hand to the door. His fingers slid down the wood until he was grasping the knob, fumbling with the key right under it to lock the door, and then Frank had about two seconds to raise an asking brow before Gerard was pushing him back. Frank shrieked in surprise when his ass hit the floor and his back was pressed up against Gerard’s bed, and then Gerard practically hopped into his lap, his knees straddling Frank, hands raking through his hair eagerly. Their mouths connected instantly when Gerard ground his naked crotch down into Frank’s clothed one, feeling him hard as a rock underneath him. Frank moaned, his hands grabbing Gerard’s hips firmly, helping him move rhythmically.  
  
“Can I ride you?”  
  
Gerard had never been on top until now, yet it seemed fucking exciting just then, something he needed to experience. The situation was perfect – sure, they could have gotten on the bed, but the floor was just as good.  
  
“Oh, please do,” Frank told him with another moan. He took Gerard’s bottom lip between his teeth, pulling on it teasingly, making Gerard hum and his hands hurry down to undo his best friend’s fly. Together they hurriedly pushed Frank’s pants down, just a few inches so Gerard could get his cock out of his underwear. He cursed taking it into his hand, feeling it pulse against his palm.  
  
Frank clashed their mouths together anew when Gerard jerked him off lazily, teasingly, driving him crazy. He felt Frank’s hand leave his hips and roam over his back, pushing his sweater off in the process until it was stuck by Gerard’s armpits, growling demandingly. Gerard took the hint and lifted his arms, reluctantly stopping jerking Frank off and kissing him for one long second before Frank had removed the item of clothing and was all over Gerard again. His hands ran over his bared back, blunt nails making Gerard hiss. The touch felt damn nice though, Frank’s hands were warm and left a buzzing sensation all over Gerard’s naked body as he moved onto caressing his shoulders, then his chest.  
  
Gerard boldly caught Frank’s lip ring between his teeth, tugging on it. His dick gave a harsh throb when Frank moaned deliciously, and his hands moved to Gerard’s nipples and played with them.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Gerard gasped as Frank pinched one of the sensitive buds, his head rolling back. Frank leaned in to kiss the crook of his neck, then slowly trailed down to his chest.  
  
“Wanna prep you,” Frank told him raucously. “Can you get the lube and a rubber?”  
  
Gerard groaned and nodded. He kissed Frank again before he begrudgingly got off his lap to quickly crawl towards his bedside table. Their sex supplies were in the bottom drawer, hidden from anyone’s eyes, and it took Gerard way too damn long with his shaking fingers until he was holding the bottle and the half-empty box of condoms in his hands. He hurried back to Frank, who had taken his shirt off, much to Gerard’s delight, and handed him the things. When he wanted to get back on his lap, Frank shook his head.  
  
“I think you should turn around,” Frank murmured.  
  
“Okay,” Gerard nodded slowly. With Frank’s help, he got in the required position, so he was on his hands and knees, legs straddling Frank’s thighs once again but with his ass right in front of Frank’s face. Gerard’s body flushed in shame; Frank had seen his entrance many times by now, but it always cost him a lot to present himself like this.  
  
“Perfect,” Frank whispered, hands roaming over Gerard’s cheeks. “So fucking perfect, Gee.”  
  
Before Gerard could response, Frank was parting his cheeks and pressing his tongue to his hole bluntly, making his best friend gasp and shiver. Fuck, he had not expected that. Pressing his hips back onto Frank’s face, Gerard let him eat him out. His tongue was teasing, slow, rhythmical movements opening Gerard up before he pushed his tongue inside. Gerard cursed, then held his breath and bit down on his bottom lip hard to hold back the noises. Mikey was right upstairs…  
  
“Fuck, yes,” Gerard all but grunted when Frank unexpectedly pushed a lubed finger into him right below his tongue. He felt Frank smirk against him, a light chuckle making Gerard shiver as Frank set a slow rhythm. “More, Frankie, come on.”  
  
Enjoying Gerard’s impatience, Frank only hummed and moved his finger even slower, curling it so it nudged Gerard’s prostate. The sensation elicited a high-pitched groan from Gerard and he needily moved his hips back. “Please, come on. _Please_.”  
  
Finally Frank added another finger and worked them in and out of Gerard steadily, his tongue still moving around Gerard’s rim teasingly, and in a matter of seconds, Gerard was close to sobbing in pleasure. He needed Frank’s cock in his ass so, so bad, it made him physically ache.  
  
Frank, despite loving to tease his best friend, was getting needy as well. After a couple of minutes, he removed his fingers and mouth from his ass and gave it a playful slap for good measure. “You ready?” he asked unnecessarily.  
  
Gerard nodded. “God, yes. Want you...”  
  
“Turn around.”  
  
Gerard did as he was told and sat back down on Frank’s lap. Frank’s lips were right on his again, more impatient and wanton than before, and since Gerard really couldn’t wait another minute, he reached behind himself to place Frank’s cock against his well-stretched opening.  
  
“Oh, fuck. That’s it.” Frank put his hands on Gerard’s hips and guided him down slowly. Their eyes were locked for a moment when Frank’s tip pushed past the tight ring of muscles but the intense feeling made Gerard’s eyes slip shut almost automatically. They moaned in unison, the angle so much sharper than Gerard would have thought. He sunk down gingerly, hissing and whimpering because fuck, Frank’s cock felt fucking huge like this. He was so deep inside of him, deeper than ever before, it seemed like.  
  
Gerard’s body slumped forward, nails digging into Frank’s shoulders as he took a couple of heavy breaths to get used to the stretch. “Frankie,” he gasped. “Oh my god.”  
  
“I know,” Frank answered hoarsely. His vice-like grip loosened a bit and he moved his hands over Gerard’s hips soothingly, the rest of his body completely still apart from the labored heaving of his chest as he was panting. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” Gerard assured him quickly. Frank sounded actually concerned, hell, and it wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy sitting on his cock. “It’s… it’s so good. But _fuck_.”  
  
Frank chuckled at that and pressed a short kiss to Gerard’s head. “Yeah? Like having Daddy’s cock in your little ass?”  
  
Every bit of tension seemed to disappear at that, the question making Gerard laugh into the crook of Frank’s neck. “Oh my god. You did not just call yourself that.”  
  
“Hey, I needed to cheer you up, okay?” Frank clarified with a giggle. Gerard lifted his head and looked at Frank’s adorably amused face that _so_ didn’t fit this situation, but man, he was absolutely gorgeous. For a moment Gerard forgot this boy’s cock was currently buried in his ass and just took in his features, smiling when Frank leaned forward to kiss his cheek tenderly.  
  
“What?” Frank asked then, sounding absolutely joyful.  
  
Gerard shrugged. “Nothing. It just worked. You cheering me up, I mean.”  
  
“That’s good,” Frank said, then brought his hand up to rake through Gerard’s hair, pulling him closer and clashing their lips together anew. Gerard moaned softly, the shifted angle making him _very_ aware of Frank’s cock in his ass, and he started moving up and down gingerly. Since this was his first time riding someone, he didn’t really know what to do and just followed what made him feel good. Frank didn’t seem to mind as he too started groaning into Gerard’s mouth heatedly.  
  
Gerard had to admit this was really fucking awesome. He was riding his best friends cock, and it wasn’t weird – none of them found it odd, no one judged them for it (most likely because no one but the both of them knew about it) and it just was… awesome. Yeah. There was this weird pleasant tingling in Gerard’s stomach that he was pretty sure wasn’t only caused by Frank’s dick boring into him repeatedly, but had been inflamed by just… looking at Frank, for some reason. Frank _was_ really damn handsome after all, so maybe this was just his body acknowledging how fucking lucky Gerard was to have sex with him.  
  
The way Frank kept smiling kind of proved he was feeling it too, though. Goddammit, they were _fucking_ , they shouldn’t be smiling at each other, right? Actually, Gerard felt like crying out and moaning his fucking lungs out, it felt so good, but here he was, just looking at Frank, taking in Frank’s scent and his pleased little noises that made the tingling so much more intense while he kept riding his dick.  
  
He liked it, though. The mutual smiling was maybe a bit out of place, yeah, but it just added to the pleasure, and made Gerard more eager to rock his hips up and down a little harder. His thighs started burning slightly but he was willing to take it, Frank’s noises and the pleasure he was experiencing himself definitely making up for it.  
  
His rhythm got a little sloppy after a while though. Frank noticed the position was getting uncomfortable for Gerard so he kissed him briefly before gently guiding him off his cock.  
  
“No-” Gerard uttered, confused.  
  
“Gonna fuck you now,” Frank clarified. His voice was so hot it made Gerard’s thighs tremble even harder, and he nodded meekly, getting up in an unsteady standing position.  
  
Frank got on his knees, then pushed himself up shakily. A thin layer of sweat covered his body, and he looked sort of out of breath despite not having done much until now. It seemed like Frank was determined to make up for letting Gerard do most of the work now, though, because he shoved him down onto the bed at once so Gerard landed on his back before he even knew what was going on. Frank yanked his legs up over his shoulders and crawled onto the mattress right between them. Not wasting any time, he pressed his dick right back into Gerard, a surprised loud shriek filling the room. Frank shushed him by pushing his tongue into his mouth, sucking up all the desperate noises that were trying to escape Gerard’s lips.  
  
“Mikey’s gonna hear us, dumbass,” Frank told him quietly between pants. “You need to shut up.”  
  
Gerard whined and pulled Frank even closer by his shoulder. “Fucking _can’t_ ,” he told him breathlessly, moaning again when Frank hit his spot just right. His eyes rolled back in his head and he forgot what he had wanted to say, feeling like he was swimming in an endless stream of pleasure fueled by Frank’s steady thrusts. “Don’t stop, please, fuck.”  
  
“Gee,” Frank taunted with a grin. “I will _have_ to stop if you keep screaming like this.”  
  
Gerard held his breath for a moment and was surprised what a huge difference it made. He hadn’t been aware of how loud he was being, but hearing how silent the room was without his constant moans, he found himself a little embarrassed. “Sorry,” he mumbled, whimpering when Frank hit his prostate forcefully, and bit down on his bottom lip to keep the majority of the noises in.  
  
“Trust me, I wouldn’t tell you to be quiet if Mikey wasn’t in the house,” Frank grunted. “You sound so fucking hot.”  
  
“Fuckin’- fuckin’ Mikey,” Gerard groaned with a pout.  
  
“Let’s not talk about your brother.” Frank leaned down for another kiss that had Gerard mewling into his mouth, his hands roaming over Frank’s body, nails leaving angry red marks on his back.  
  
Frank got the hint and increased the force of his thrusts. Gerard felt him shudder under his hands, and his breathing got uneven and heavy, so he knew he was getting close. Part of Gerard really, really didn’t want Frank to stop because he was getting close himself, but mostly he couldn’t wait to feel Frank cum inside of him. That always was so fucking hot. And his face when he reached his orgasm – holy shit. Just thinking about it pushed Gerard closer.  
  
“Faster, fuck me, faster,” he urged him on, dying to watch his friend cum. “Come on, that all you got?”  
  
“Oh, you better don’t start that,” Frank warned with a breathless chuckle, followed by another pleasured noise.  
  
“Why? Don’t want to embarrass yourself?” Gerard dared to say, knowing he’d probably regret it in a second. Or actually, not really. Frank fucking him hard was exactly what he needed.  
  
“It’s on,” Frank promised, speeding up as Gerard had hoped. He pounded into him now, pulling back a little so he could push Gerard’s thighs towards his chest, making Gerard squeal again.  
  
“Fuck, yes, Frankie,” Gerard moaned loudly.  
  
Frank let go of one of his thighs to press his flat palm against Gerard’s mouth, smirking when he heard Gerard’s surprised shriek. Not wanting to make Mikey _actually_ aware of what was going on in the basement, he wisely kept it there as he felt his orgasm build up rapidly.  
  
“Touch yourself,” he ordered shakily, watching Gerard’s head move in a helpless and relieved nod as he snaked his hands through his bent legs to wrap it around his throbbing dick.  
  
The bed was creaking in protest with every single thrust, mixing with Gerard’s muffled moans and screams of pleasure. They were drawing way too much attention to themselves, so much that even now, so close to finishing in Gerard’s ass, it had Frank worried.  
  
A few seconds later all his worries were gone. His orgasm was rippling through his body, electrifying his every cell and making him groan louder than he had intended to. Opening his eyes drowsily without having realized they had shut in the first place, Frank looked down to find Gerard moving his fist up and down his cock rapidly. Pleasured noises left his mouth unrestrictedly since Frank had removed his hand before reaching his own orgasm, the groans and incoherent words obscenely loud in the small room. Frank rocked his hips back and forth a few last times to ride out his high, hoping it would help Gerard reach his own.  
  
Not even a minute later, Gerard was cumming all over his stomach, repeating Frank’s name under his breath. God, this orgasm had been fucking _rough_. Blood was pumping through his veins as if it was racing, and he felt like a sweaty and spent mess. A tired grin appeared on both of their faces as they caught each other’s eye, laughing softly when Frank pulled out and rolled off Gerard.  
  
“Man,” Gerard panted. “You’re awesome.”  
  
Frank blushed and hid his face in the crook of Gerard’s neck. He kissed his skin again after Gerard felt him hesitate a short second. Then Frank mumbled something that Gerard couldn’t catch, nuzzling his neck.  
  
“What did you say?”  
  
“What?” Frank asked, looking up at Gerard. “Oh. Nothing, never mind.”  
  
Gerard furrowed his brows. Something in Frank’s facial expression was unsettling; he looked embarrassed and somehow a bit hurt, two emotions Gerard definitely didn’t want Frank to be feeling, especially not after having sex with him.  
  
“You okay?” he asked.  
  
Frank nodded with a shrug, a calming smile on his lips. “Sure. I’m pretty okay, just had a really fucking good orgasm, you know?”  
  
“Are you… sure?”  
  
“Uh, shouldn’t you be feeling my cum dripping out of you or something? Isn’t that proof enough?”  
  
Gerard sighed. “That’s not what I...”  
  
“I’m good, Gee. Really.”  
  
“Okay, then,” Gerard mumbled. He hesitantly returned the smile Frank was offering him and pressed him a little closer to his chest, needing to feel him.  
  
Maybe it was because Frank was so determined to play it off, or just Gerard’s instinct, but he knew that what Frank had just said was really fucking important.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments make me very happy ♥
> 
> There will be one final part that I'll hopefully write a bit sooner!


End file.
